


Day 12: "Don't Move"

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Whump, snotlout!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Snotlout falls in battle and breaks his arm and shoulder.





	Day 12: "Don't Move"

Snotlout screamed as he landed hard on the ground on his left shoulder and arm. Something snapped and he felt it jarring through his body. He rolled onto his back, moaning, clutching at his shoulder. It hurt. It hurt so bad. He must have broken something.

There was battle raging around him, blasts of fire shaking the air, but he couldn’t pull himself from the veil of pain to open his eyes and see what was going on. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except this searing and throbbing that ran all the way down to his fingers and made them twitch. Hot tears dribbled down his cheeks. 

Hookfang had been blasted by fire and Snotlout had fallen off from quite a height. Was his dragon okay?

That question was answered, as he heard a huff and felt him nuzzling at his face. He stayed away from his wound, which was good. Snotlout didn’t want anyone touching it. 

The sounds of battle faded as Snotlout became lost to the pain. He rolled onto his other side, teeth gritted, wanting to scream. He could feel that something was so very wrong with his arm and his shoulder, so very, very wrong, and it hurt to Helheim and back. The ground was cold and hard underneath him. The only comfort he had was Hookfang nuzzling his head and face. His helmet had fallen somewhere. His head hurt from its impact with the ground, the pain of it only coming to him now through the radiating agony from his shoulder. It felt so small in comparison.

Sleep, he just wanted to sleep, drift away into unconsciousness, but he couldn’t. Not when his shoulder was causing him anguish like this. Gods, when would the battle be over? When would someone come and help him?

In the next few minutes, he heard his name being called through the haze of pain. He opened his eyes, saw Hiccup and Fishlegs running over to him. Fishlegs knelt down, put his hand to his face.

“We saw you fall but couldn’t get to you,” Fishlegs told him. “I’m so sorry.”

Snotlout didn’t have anything to say to that, but that was fine, because Fishlegs kept talking.

“Let go of your shoulder,” he said. “Let me look at it.”

Snotlout did so, and somehow, without his grip, the pain seemed to get worse. He cried out, let his arm flop onto the ground. Hiccup came to be by his side, put a gentle hand on his own.

“Looks like you broke your shoulder and your upper arm,” Fishlegs told him. “I have to set it. Hiccup?” He was looking to him expectantly. What did that look mean?

Hiccup took Snotlout’s wrist and pinned it down, his other hand going to his hip to apply pressure. Great, this was going to hurt so much that he had to be held down.

“Okay, don’t move,” Fishlegs said. He put his hands on Snotlout’s shoulder, and he fell into a world of agony. He shrieked, kicked but didn’t hit anybody, struggled against Hiccup’s hold on him. Stop! Make it stop!

A loud click, and his shoulder was done. Then Fishlegs moved onto his arm, and Snotlout was still screaming.

Fishlegs and Hiccup released him, and he was sobbing, trying to catch his breath. He hadn’t felt pain like this before. His head still throbbed. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Fishlegs told him. He clutched his right hand. “Any other injuries?”

“I hit my head,” Snotlout moaned.

Hiccup and Fishlegs exchanged worried looks. 

“We have to get you to Gothi’s,” Hiccup said. “Come on, I’ll help you up. You can fly with me.” 

“Thank you,” Snotlout said quietly. He meant it for both Hiccup and Fishlegs. Hiccup helped him sit up, and the world spun as he did so. He groaned, put one hand to his head. “Yeah, Gothi’s would be a good idea.” Everything was hurting and throbbing. His shoulder and arm felt like they were on fire. He probably needed a sling, but there was nothing to make one with here.

“Careful,” Hiccup said gently, getting Snotlout to his feet. He wavered once he was there. “That’s it. We’ll take good care of you, I promise.”

Though he was hurting, Snotlout couldn’t help smiling at that. He knew Hiccup was telling the truth. 


End file.
